Distractions
by girl-on-sunshine
Summary: Bella and Edwards time on Isle Esme, based on the chapter "Distractions" in Breaking Dawn. The time between that first morning on Isle Esme and when Edward finally gives in. Both POV's. The struggle, The tricks and The love.
1. Restless

Bella's P.O.V

It was the third night of our honeymoon and I felt dead I was so tired. Since that first night he'd been cautious, not touching me or talking about anything that might bring up the topic of what had happened when we first arrived at Isle Esme. During the day he was so good at distracting me and by sunset I was usually asleep. Today we'd been to the submerged caves at the south side of the island and then to we had watched the sun going down from there.

The sky was alight with colours all blending together as the sun slowly sank down, behind the clouds. We were sitting on top of a cliff, Edward had a blanket around my shoulders even though it was boiling hot. As he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and the blanket, I was sweltering. I looked up at his face, he seemed reasonably calm, so I decided to try and convince him I didn't need the blanket,

"Edward, I'm sweating. Can we get rid of the blanket? Please."

He looked at me questioningly, as if deciding what I really meant.

"Okay, Love. Sorry, I forgot how humid it is here." And he slid the blanket off my shoulders, folding it neatly back into our basket. Maybe tonight he would listen, so I tried begging him again.

"Edward... Please? Can we at least try? Nothing's going-" He cut me off as always with a simple, "No."

"You're being ridiculous. This is our honeymoon! Please... For me. All you have to do is try... For me. " Before the wedding, he would do anything for me and it seemed appropriate to try that. Unfortunately he wasn't even listening; he just gazed at the setting sun and said "No." I moved to sit in front of him, blocking his view of the sky.

"Please, Listen to me. You can do this, _we _can do this. I want to have my honeymoon with you. A real honeymoon." He looked down and with conviction said the two letters he'd said the most lately, "No." Why did he keep saying that? It was driving me crazy. I put a finger under his chin and forced him to look at me.

"Stop saying no. I can't stand it. If you're going to object the least you can do is look me in the eye and form a proper sentence."

"Bella, I will not endanger your life again. End of discussion."

I sighed loudly and sat beside him, watching the sky turn from pastels to blues – soft blue to bright blue and darkening. After a few minutes he kissed the top of my head and whispered, "I love you." I didn't respond, he said this in way of apology but not for refusing he said it because he knew it hurt me every time he said "No."

After about half an hour the sky was a deep blue and the fatigue was catching up with me. I yawned and leaned against his shoulder, my eyelids becoming heavy. I don't remember much after that just blurs. He had carried me through the forest back to the house, to the blue room which we were now residing in. He tucked me in and hummed my lullaby, as always my sleep was restless and tonight I tossed and turned until Edward decided it was safe to wrap his arms around me and start humming again, and I immediately fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Pain

Edward's P.O.V

Last night Bella had literally begged me, just to try again. The hurt in her eyes was so hard to deal with that I almost gave in, and then I remembered what had happened last time. She had fallen asleep against my arm; I'd carried her home and tucked her in. But her sleep had been disturbed and uneasy, She kept mumbling "Don't say no." And then she would curl into a ball and say "No." In such a pained voice it broke my heart. Eventually I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled her into my arms, humming her lullaby. She instantly fell silent and her thrashing stilled. I hate hurting her but it's for the best. I can't let that happen again.

She stirred in my arms and opened her eyes smiling up at me. She was so beautiful, i couldn't help but smile back. "Good morning, Love." She was still tired and just managed to mutter a response before a massive yawn overcame her. "Time for breakfast?" She smiled impishly, "Yes, please." So I sat up, pulling her with me, then she looked down at herself and groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. I need at shower." I had managed to get her shoes off but she was so tired, I didn't want to bother her by waking her up and saying 'you should get changed.' So I'd let her sleep. "Okay, I'll make breakfast. You go have a shower, just be quick." She smiled telling me I was too good to her, she seemed to find it very amusing that I cooked yet I didn't eat.

When she was finished, she walked down and I put a plate of scrambled eggs on the small table in front of her. She smiled up at me before starting on the eggs. I knew for a fact that they were too hot for her to eat but she didn't seem to mind as she snarfed them down. I'm sure I wasn't feeding her enough but she didn't complain.

As I sat down across from her she looked up, "Thank you." I smiled at that, always so surprised by her kindness to someone like me, a monster. "You're most welcome. I was thinking you might like to go snorkelling with the turtles today..."My plan had been working to keep her distracted and it worked in more ways than one, she was always very tired by the end of the day and she had never seen these things before, so I was helping her discover the world.

"I'm so tired... Can we stay here today? Please." She would use this to her advantage if I let her, using her day to beg and plead me to try again. Ah sweet Bella, so mischievous. "Bella, I was really hoping to show you the turtles and their close today, I saw them this morning." She sighed and nodded, unable to resist.

After she was finished breakfast we went out to the eastern shore and snorkelled for a couple of hours. Bella's face would light up every time she saw a turtle swim past, it made me so happy to see her enjoying herself. By midday she was hungry, we sat on the beach and I handed her a sandwich. She kept staring at me and finally she stopped and looked down, "Edward. Please. I want to-" But I couldn't let her finish, "No, Bella." Glaring at me she whispered, "Every time you say that it breaks my heart." I had known that it hurt her feeling when I so abruptly said 'No.' But hearing her say it was like someone shoving a knife into me, I hated hurting her. In a pained voice I said "Bella, we can't, I can't. But I love you." And I did, I loved her with all my heart and soul even though I was in doubt to having a soul, if I did it was hers. She deserved so much better, I was selfish keeping her. But we'd already proven that it's not possible to live without each other.

By the end of the day she was exhausted and collapsed in the middle of the bed before I could make her dinner. Yet again she slept in her clothes, I'm sure she'd complain in the morning. Without thinking I encircled her with my arms and started humming. She was so wonderful and I just couldn't hurt her again. I knew she was willing to give her life to me but I wasn't willing to take it. No matter what I did, she would be a danger magnet. Yes, she was eternally reckless.

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this, I am yet to receive a review and am dying to find out what you think. I don't mind negative reviews. So, please review. This is only a short story but suggestions are welcome to expand the story line. **

**Keep smiling,**

**Girl-on-sunshine.**


	3. Protest

Bella's P.O.V

Yet again I awoke to the sun streaming onto my face and immediately realised that Edward was with me. It was nice to have him here. Last night had been the best sleep I'd had all week. I stretched and looked at him smiling "Good morning, Edward." He smiled that lopsided grin I loved so much and I felt my heart squeeze. He so beautiful. "Morning Love." His voice was like smooth velvet and I moved closer to him but as I did he stiffened. Then when I relaxed in his arms, resting my head on his chest he copied and relaxed against the pillows. Maybe today would be a good day. I looked down to see I was still wearing yesterday's clothes, I'm so hopeless sometimes. Last night I had fallen asleep before having dinner even though I was starving. I could tell he was about to say something like 'Time for breakfast' or 'Go have a shower.' But I wasn't going to let him. Today I was in control, I was taking charge and he couldn't stop me.

"Edward, Can we stay here today? Watch a movie or something?"

"Weren't we going to explore the forest and then swim with the dolphins?"

No we weren't. He hadn't mentioned that at all. In my head I kept repeating 'I am in control, I'm taking charge, today.' Hopefully I had enough courage to put that into action. I also seemed to need resistance against his voice, his eyes and his offers. I would love to explore and swim all day with him, but that is not what I wanted.

"No. I don't think we were. But I would like to watch a movie and relax today."

"Wouldn't you like to come and investigate with me?"

"Yes, but not today. I'm exhausted. I need to rest and relax a little."

I didn't know how he would take that, I was going to try to convince him to stay here and if he still wanted to go then I was going to refuse. That wouldn't go well. I was going to refuse to leave the house and if he was still talking about going out then I would refuse to leave this bed. Maybe even protest by not eating breakfast. Then he would know I was serious, because I was obviously starving.

"It's a little cooler today and the forest is beautiful... All the birds are singing and the trees are green... I would really like to take you to see it."

Ah, he was trying to make me want to come with him. If he said anything out of line then his plan would crumble and it would be clear he'd been trying to distract me.

I nodded, pretending to go along with it for a moment. "Yeah... But I don't think that would be a good idea... I seriously think I might pass out if I tried to do all that stuff."

"I wouldn't let anything happen to you. You'll be fine. It's really Beautiful... trust me."

"Edward."

"Yes, my Love?"

"I don't want to go out today."

"But it's so full of life and wonderful today..."

"I'm not going out today, Edward."

"What do you mean?"

"I refuse to go out today."

"Bella. Why would you say that? I would never let any harm come to you. Please? I'm dying to show you the forest especially over on the West coast."

I rolled off him and had my back to him. "No." I felt tears well up in my eyes but refused to let them spill over. I am in control. I'm taking charge...Deep breaths, Bella. You can do this. I heard Edward groan and move closer to me. "My Love, What's wrong?" As if he didn't know. I buried my head in the pillow and ignored his attempts to pull me back to him. Eventually he seemed to give up.

"I'm going to make you something to eat. I'll be right back."

And then he left. But he was still thinking I would come with him today. I went and had a shower and put on some pyjamas if you could call them that. It was a set with a pair of lacy shorts that were definitely short and a tank top that was very low cut and frilled with lace. Alice must have a thing for lace. Edward was still cooking so I went and laid on the bed as far from the door as possible with my back to it. Hopefully that would send the message loud and clear.

When he came back in he stopped at the door and I could hear him sigh before continuing to the bed. He walked over and stood in front of me holding out the tray.

"Bella, my angel, your breakfast."

"No."

"Please eat something... I know you must be hungry..."

"No."

"This is ridiculous. Why are you doing this?"

"Because I would like to stay here today."

He sighed. Pushing the food towards me and shyly looking up at me.

"Edward I'm not going to eat until you promise we are staying here today."

"Please be reasonably Love. The forest is gorgeous; maybe later you'll have a change of heart and want to go out. If I promise to stay here then you won't be able to see all the birds and flowers."

"Fine then. Promise that we will stay here today, so long as I don't decide to go out. Then I'll eat."

"Okay. Fine. But we are not doing anything reckless. Promise me that."

"I promise that we are not doing anything reckless, except watching a movie."

He laughed and sat down beside me. "Now my dear, please sit up and eat."

I sat up and he pulled me onto his lap, so that when I tried to eat it was very hard. He kept playing with my hair or caressing my arm and it took all my strength to keep holding the knife and fork as it was I dropped them a lot. He found that very amusing...

We spent the next few hours watching a movie; Edward dodged my kisses and ignored my questions. Then after spending 3 hours begging him, I gave up. I went and took a nap on the bed and when I woke up Edward was there. Apparently the movie was finished. He carried me out to the beach that was beside our door and we went swimming. It was fun... but not what I had planned to do with my day. Oh well. Maybe I'm wearing him down. *laughs* But I doubt that. He's as stubborn as me.


	4. Caught

A/N: Hi! With 294 hits and only one review my self confidence is dropping... How bad must it be that you can't even review and say it's bad...? Please review... I know that it's a little boring but I'm trying! Work with me here people! I just want a review... or else I'm going to stop writing this story! Mwhaha... But please everyone you're torturing me. Just review! That's all I ask, you can say it's terrible! I don't mind!

Edward's P.O.V

Today was going to be different. Yesterday was different because we stayed at the house but this was actually going to be different. I knew Bella had been disappointed that we were being safe and it was killing me that she didn't smile as much anymore. But today would be different, somehow. I just have to figure out how... *sigh*

After Bella had had breakfast, I scooped her into my arms and ran with her down the beach. She giggled and then blushed at being outside in her pyjamas, then recovered obviously remembering that we were on a secluded island. I ran through the forest and around the length of the island, before opening the door and laying her back onto her bed. She smiled and looked very amused. "I just thought I'd show you the island, this exploring is so _human_." Now she was laughing, "Edward, What are you up to?" Ah. She thought I was up to something; must I always have an ulterior motive?

"Bella." I groaned and sat beside her on the bed, "I'm not planning anything, okay? I'm just enjoying my honeymoon." She moved to sit in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders. "I know Edward, actually I can think of a few ways we could enjoy our _honeymoon_ together..." She trailed off and even though it was perfectly clear, I raised my eyebrows and looked confused. "Well... you know Edward... we could have some fun." She stuttered over the words and I'm nearly positive she changed what she was going to say at the last minute. Oh how I loved teasing her. "How?" She blushed.

She opened and closed her mouth several times before giving up and leaning into me. I smirked and she moved to whisper in my ear, "Are you playing dumb, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen?" I was about to tell her I had no idea what she could be referring to when she moved once more in front of me and leaned forward. She smiled saying "Silly boy." Before kissing me and silencing my response. She pulled back gasping for air and I decided she was the 'silly girl.' My beautiful, unpredictable, silly bride.

She kissed me again but before she could do more I pushed her gently back. She wasn't pleased but gave in knowing just how much stronger than her I was. Feeling all the self hatred flooding back as I remembered what I had done to her that first night... I could still see the bruises even though they'd faded. She sighed loudly and collapsed onto the pillows, "Edward... come on!" She dragged out the words and sounded slightly whiny, a word I would never use to describe my Bella, my _wife_. Just thinking it made my heart squeeze and fill with joy and pride, I was so lucky. "I'm sorry Bella. It's too dangerous. I love you." She was grumbling something incoherent and looking detached, I smiled and cupped her face looking into those deep, soulful, brown eyes. She sighed and I heard her finish her rant with "I love you, too." She was so adorable when she got 'dazzled' as she put it. I just hoped that she would forget what she was complaining about.

The rest of the day flew by and I mean that literally, I ran with her on my back around the island and through the water, never going deeper than Bella's waist would be so she couldn't drown. She was such a danger magnet, even on my back the whole day she still managed to hurt herself by grabbing a branch and cutting her hand. I sighed as she mumbled about the turtles in her sleep, "Turtles ...come ...every day ....tricked ...me ...not ...fair." Ah. She had realised that my distraction from the other day had just been a trick to get her out of the house. She was more observant than I gave her credit for. Now what distraction would I use tomorrow...?

A/N: Did you love it, hate it, or think it's dreadful but you're going to say it was okay?

Please review!

Lots of love,

Girl on Sunshine.


	5. Happiness

A/N: Thanks to all my fabulous readers! Please review... Then I will write more! ;) This chapter should be more to the point... I hope so!

My gratitude to Cullen1994 for beta-ing for me! You did a wonderful job!

Happiness

Bella's P.O.V

I awoke to the smell of eggs cooking and toast. I looked around and, as I'd presumed, no Edward. He must have gotten up and made breakfast.

"Edwa-" I was in the middle of calling out his name when he walked in with a plate of food and a glass of juice.

"Yes, my love?" he responded. I sighed and sat up,

"Good morning." He chuckled and handed me the food.

"Good morning, Bella, breakfast in bed?"

I smiled up at him and started eating,

"Thanks." He smiled my favourite lopsided grin and sat beside me. This was one of my favourite meals now and I was eating rather quickly so I was a little self conscious as I felt his eyes on me. I looked at him and sure enough his eyes were glued to me. As I ate he just kept staring and staring and staring... "Edward..." He met my eyes and smiled,

"What are you thinking?" This again! He has some strange obsession with my thoughts but since we'd been here he had kept it to himself. Until now,

"I was thinking that you're making me really self conscious, didn't anyone tell you, staring is rude?"

His smile grew and he had a mischievous glint in his eye,

"But Bella, how can I not stare, you are but a goddess, your beauty is beyond compare." I laughed, he had it so wrong, he was the god with beauty beyond comparison not me. Rolling my eyes I ignored his statement.

"What are we doing today?" He eyed me and seemed to consider his words carefully,

"Well, I was hoping to go swimming at the little beach on the north side... Then have a picnic lunch and spend the day there..." It was yet another distraction but, I was willing,

"Will it be a relaxed day?" That was my only problem, he was always wearing me out and then at night I had no energy left to argue with him.

"Yes, reasonably, what do you think?" I really did like the sound of it, so I agreed and quickly finished my breakfast and got dressed while Edward packed a picnic basket. He raced us over to the beach, stopping 100 metres away from the water and letting me down. I looked around taking everything in, the crystal blue water, the soft cream sand and the swaying trees. It was beautiful. Edward set up a blanket and put the basket down, "I thought you might like it."

"I do, it's magical. This was a great idea." I said smiling up at him. It really was amazing. I'm glad I didn't try to convince him the movies at home were better. He smiled,

"Well then, ready for a swim?" I cringed. The only swimsuit I could find in my massive set of luggage was a blue bikini, when I had found it I had mentally cursed Alice. But after searching through everything I gave in and put it on under a pink cotton dress that was very summery and floated around me every time I moved. She knew me so I could tell this wasn't a mistake, all the girly dresses and revealing clothing.

Edward had pulled off his shirt and was starting towards the water when he noticed I wasn't moving, "Bella is everything okay?" I groaned quietly and looked down biting my lip,

"Yeah... I'll just be a minute. You go ahead." In a millisecond he was standing in front of me, pulling my face up and searching my eyes,

"What's wrong?" I sighed and met his eyes,

"Nothing. You go on, I need a minute." He looked at me again and must have decided not to bother asking again, I wasn't going to tell him. Looking baffled he walked back toward the water.

I slowly walked over to where the blanket was and, checking to make sure Edward wasn't watching, shrugged out of the dress. I took a deep breath and looked over to Edwards back, it wasn't so bad. He was my husband. Completely humiliating, yes, but unexpected, no. Alice had been doing things like this the whole time we'd been here. Well she wasn't doing them now, but she'd definitely planned it. Like, how my pyjamas were not something I would ever choose, made of silk with barely enough material.

I walked into the water and Edward turned around looking confused and worried before seeing what I was wearing. His face lit up and then understanding flashed in his eyes. I blushed and he took my hand leading me out into the deeper water. We started swimming and it felt fantastic, the cool water, completely still around me. It was warmer than usual but cold enough to have a cooling effect on me. I hadn't realised how humid it was until now. With the water moving gently around me and Edward's hand in mine I completely forgot to be embarrassed. The water was clear and blue so I could still see where Edward was as he swam lower, flaunting his ability to not breathe.

After a few hours we walked out of the water to sit on the beach and I couldn't help but laugh from pure joy. He smiled and we had lunch, well I did. After that the day was just a blur of collecting shells, swimming, walking along the beach and listening to Edward sing. It had taken a lot but after he started singing I was not going to let him stop. His smooth velvet voice was so beautiful singing old songs from his childhood, it took my breath away. Unfortunately, even through my best efforts, I drifted to sleep on Edwards lap just after watching the sunset. We were still on the blanket by the water and he'd moved on to humming my lullaby as we watched the stars. Right before I fell into the dark, sweet nothingness of sleep I had decided to stop begging him. Tomorrow I was going to tease him instead, to try and make him want this as much as I did.


	6. Confusion

A/N: Thanks to everyone who is reading this! Please review! It only takes a second ... I love reviews even if there bad!

Thanks to Cullen1994 who does an awesome job beta-ing and is very fast.

Confusion

Edward's P.O.V

Bella woke up with a start, sitting straight up and looking around whilst blinking furiously. I was just getting up to change my shirt but I raced back to the bed and pulled her into my arms.

"What's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"I was dreaming... I'm fine." She replied, her expression confused.

I looked at her questioningly but she just nodded and lay back against me. She needed more sleep. Slowly I pulled her back down with me, starting to hum her lullaby. Her eyes quickly closed and she went back to muttering about some lost shirt. Ah, my Bella.

* * *

When she awoke for the second time, she was smiling and it seemed that she didn't remember anything from last night. I got up and went to make breakfast. As I was in the kitchen pulling out some eggs and bread, I thought back, confused,

"I'm going to make breakfast. You probably want a human minute." I said.

She giggled with a mischievous glint in her eyes,

"Ooh. I do indeed."

"What?" I questioned, completely baffled.

"I'm sure you'll see, soon enough." She said in reply, the glint still present.

What could she have meant? I had no idea. Flipping over the eggs, I focused on Bella. She was stepping out of the shower and going over to her luggage. She started going through the bag and I distinctly heard her pained whisper,

"Alice. I don't know whether to love you or hate you for this!" After what seemed like a long time, even for a human, she sighed and closed the bag with a loud 'thud' before going back to the bathroom and getting dressed.

I served the eggs and toast and sat waiting at the little table for Bella. She was taking quite a bit longer than normal. I was getting concerned, should I go and check on her? No, she wouldn't want that. Just then, I heard her footsteps coming down the hallway.

She rounded the corner, and the first thing I noticed was the blush on her cheeks, why would she be so embarrassed? She was also biting her lip. I froze – she was wearing a thin cotton mini dress that had black lace trimmings. She hadn't touched much of what Alice had packed, mainly opting for the summer dresses or what she had worn on the plane here. However, today she was wearing one of the more revealing summer dresses and I didn't have a clue why. It was obviously making her nervous and embarrassed.

She walked over and sat down, focussing on the food and ignoring me. I was being very un-gentlemanly, staring at her with my mouth open. I instantly closed my mouth, pressing my lips into a tight line, to stop myself from doing anything. I looked down at the table but ended up staring at her again. When she was finished she washed the plate and came to sit on my lap. Automatically, I opened my arms but looked out the window. I needed to ask her but how...?

"What are we doing today?" Bella asked, when I didn't reply, she became concerned, "Edward...?"

"Oh... Scuba diving." I replied, absentmindedly.

"Okay... Is something wrong?"

After a long moment I looked away from the window and met her eyes, her sad eyes. I was doing it again, hurting her. I faked a smile and told her she worried too much but couldn't help glancing back out the window.

We went scuba diving and then came home for a very late lunch, it was already 4pm. After she'd finished eating I stood up and took her plate away for her. I couldn't understand why she was wearing this... Not that I minded. Baffled as ever by her silent mind, I walked back towards her. Bella's face was concerned and embarrassed; she'd been embarrassed all day so I didn't try to figure out why.

"Love, would you like to go for a walk on the beach?"

"Um... sure."

"Okay. Let's go."

I took her hand and lead her down the beach; she cast about a dozen worried glances at me before I gave in and stopped walking.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?"

She laughed and looked out across the water. "I could ask you the same thing."

I arched an eyebrow and looked at her, "Really?"

"Yeah, you've been acting strange all day. I was worried. I don't know why...?"

I turned to face her and gave her an incredulous look. "Don't you?"

She bit her lip and sighed.

"Never mind." Then she shook her head and walked forwards, away from me.

This girl is so frustrating! I followed her from a metre or so behind and walked silently. After we'd gone all the way along the beach, I ran to stand in front of her. Pulling her to sit on the sand beside me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. There's nothing wrong. Don't worry, please." I gave her a crooked smile and she rested against my shoulder. "You look very nice today." I smirked at her, pretending to tease her. But I think she could see I was faking because she gave me a wary smile.

She fell asleep on my lap outside again. I carried her inside and tucked her into bed.

"Sleep well, my angel."

She slept peacefully and I mused over her choice in clothing today. Then came up blank, just another Bella mystery.


	7. Temptation

A/N: Thank to everyone who is reading this! The reviews are great so please keep them coming! I will continue writing... If you have any ideas for this story please let me know!

My thanks again to Cullen1994, who is an amazing beta!

Enjoy!

Temptation

Bella's P.O.V

I slowly drifted into consciousness and noticed immediately the absence of Edward's arms around me. I could feel his presence on the bed, sitting beside me. Why wasn't he holding me? Then I remembered the dress. I'd wanted to take it slow but still tempt him, so I had ignored the numerous amounts of lingerie and opted for another summer dress, just a revealing, short, lacy dress. Not that outgoing, but still embarrassing enough. Edward was very hesitant when seeing what I was wearing and more than a little distracted. He kept staring at me, all day. I was feeling very self conscious and on edge so I hadn't meant to snap at him... or to storm off for no reason.

I must have still been in the dress because he was sitting on the other side of the bed when I opened my eyes.

"Good morning Bella. I hope you slept well, I'll go make breakfast." He said,

"Um... Okay?"

He was talking faster than usual and trying to get out of the room quickly. I guess he wanted me out of the dress. Oh well. I wasn't letting him leave so quickly. I rolled over to face him and sat up.

"Hi." I said with a grin and he looked down smirking at me.

"Hello."

"So, you're just leaving? Not even a good morning hug?" I questioned.

He chuckled and pulled me into a hug before standing up. "Breakfast time..."

I sighed and watch him leave shutting the door softly behind him. Well, he didn't seem to like my choice of clothing yesterday, maybe he'll like Alice's choices better. I got up and walked over to the shower, letting the cool water wash over me. When I was done I walked to the vanity and poked through what Alice had packed. Hmm... Everything was outrageous, why did Alice think I would wear _that_? Oh my. I finally decided to wear a camisole and shorts that were the exact blue Edward loved.

I sat on the bed taking deep breaths and getting ready to walk out to the kitchen_, you can do this, and he's your husband! _I jumped nearly a metre in the air as a soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. Without any response he walked in holding a tray and was rushing over to me when he froze. I stood up and carefully walked over to take the tray from him and went back to sit on the bed. He shook his head slightly and came to sit beside me.

"Bella, Love, I... you... Why are you doing this to me?" he stammered.

I looked up and blushed at his intense gaze. I was opening my mouth to respond but he continued talking.

"Seeing you like this... Do you mean to temp me? I can't stand it... I want to make you happy but I can't hurt you again. Please stop doing _this..."_He gestured at my top, "It drives me crazy. I love you, but this is too much."

I sighed and leaned against his chest, hiding my face. "Edward. Please? I trust you, you won't hurt me. I know this tempts you. Please? _Please?_ I want this."

He lifted my face to meet his and kissed me but suddenly pulled away and before I could blink he was by the door, facing away from me and taking deep breaths. After a long minute I stood up and took a step toward him.

"Edward...?"

"You should eat your breakfast before it goes cold." He turned around and walked over to stand by the window. I _was_ hungry so I couldn't resist his offer and instantly got the tray and sat back down. After I'd finished everything I pushed the tray aside and walked over to stand with him, leaning against his shoulder and trying to silently tell him it was okay with my eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. Just then I realised how much pain this caused him, the indecision on his face and the hurt in his eyes. I was literally torturing him, without even realising it. From now on I was going to take it slowly, I had decided I wanted him, but I think I wanted his heart more than his body. I wanted to reassure him that I truly loved him. I also wanted to keep him safe, although I could never physically protect him as a mere mortal, but there was no way I was letting anyone hurt his heart. Especially, not me.

"Edward, I'm sorry. Let's take this slow and I'll stop pushing you." I apologised.

He looked surprised and then gave me a sad smile obviously grateful. "I love you Bella Marie _Cullen_."

I laughed lightly at his use of my full name. "As I love you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen."

We both laughed and walked outside to enjoy our time together on this beautiful, private, island.

* * *

I had promised myself I would take it slow for him but seeing him run through the clear blue water, his shirt drenched, as was his hair, I couldn't help but want to throw myself at him and beg and plead until he couldn't stand it anymore. It was twilight and we were back on the beach, running through the water, playing a warped version of tag.

"Edward you're cheating!" I exclaimed.

He shook his head and looked very much like a little boy who'd been caught doing something naughty. I laughed and stopped running, letting him scoop me up and run back to the house. After a while, I managed to stop laughing and realised what he was doing.

"Edward, I'm not tired. You don't need to tuck me in."

He stopped and helped me sit up again looking very young, making me laugh even more. He sat down beside me and sighed.

"Do you want to take a shower?"

"With you?" I asked coyly,

"No, alone. Be rational Bella."

I pouted and got up, "Fine." Grabbed my toiletries bag and started walking to the bathroom then stopped and turned back to him, "Sure? You could come if you wanted, I don't mind."

He rolled his eyes and waved me off. I giggled and went into the bathroom, then remembered clothes. I slowly opened the bathroom door and tiptoed into the bedroom, he was lying on the bed with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed. I crept over to my luggage and grabbed the first thing my hand touched before sprinting back to the bathroom, laughing to myself. Then I saw what I had grabbed. Poor me, It was a red lace camisole dress. I sighed loudly and stepped into the hot shower; even in such a humid place a hot shower is calming.

When I came back out the sun had gone down behind some clouds, night setting in. Edward was sitting up now and smiling at me. I had no idea why he was so happy but it suited him. He tried to smother a laugh and I gave him a questioning glance. He opened his arms, inviting me to sit with him. Wow, he was in a good mood. I walked over and sat in his lap, sighing contently.

"Bella, sweetie, did you realise I'm a vampire?"

I nodded, confused by his statement. "Yes."

"Well, that means I have vampire hearing. I can hear you even if you tiptoe, especially when you laugh just on the other side of that wall. What were you doing?"

"I... I forgot to get clothes. You distracted me!"

He laughed and looked at what I was wearing. "Taking it slow, huh?"

I nodded and buried my face in his shirt. My voice was muffled by it but I'm sure he heard with his _vampire hearing_. "Blame Alice, I just grabbed the first thing I touched. Sorry."

He laughed and then more seriously looked down into my eyes, "Its fine, well more than fine. Bella you can wear whatever you want. You don't have much choice when Alice is packing though." He smiled my favourite crooked smile and my heart melted. I didn't deserve him. We both laid back on the bed, talking about how beautiful the island was and without realising it I fell asleep. At least I'd managed to have a shower and get changed, that was progress.

I had made my decision to wait for him but thinking about it, he was only waiting because of me. If I could convince him it would be okay, then we'd have no reason to wait. He had said I could wear whatever I wanted... Tomorrow would be interesting.


	8. Advice

A/N: Thanks to everyone who waited for this, I'm so sorry, I had written it and gotten it back from my beta (who is awesome and you shouldn't blame her, she sent it back almost instantly) a couple of days ago but I was so distracted I totally forgot to post it, Sorry!

We are coming to the end of this little story but hopefully you will look at my other stories.

Thanks again to Cullen1994 – an amazing beta, for all her help.

Merry Christmas everyone! (Do you want to review as my x-mas present? Yes! Go ahead!)

Advice

Edward's P.O.V

Bella was sleeping peacefully beside me and I couldn't help but stare, the dress she was wearing was quite revealing, but Bella assures me it was an accident. The red lace clung to her and it was a surprise that she hadn't changed, she had seemed embarrassed. Watching her was causing an internal battle, should I give in to her? No, I can't hurt her, not again. It's so hard though, keeping control. She tempts me every minute of every day, and the clothes! Alice was going to regret only packing revealing, alluring, lacy clothes for my Bella. Not only did it push my control to the limits, but it was embarrassing Bella.

My phone chimed and I reached for it knowing it was a text from Alice.

**From: Alice Cullen.**

**20-07-2007 2:14 AM.**

**It's not my fault! She's the one wearing it, not me.**

**Ooh... Today is going to be fun for you.**

**Be careful.**

**Love,**

**Alice.**

What does that mean? Leave it to Alice to confuse me more than I already am. I sighed and quickly replied,

**Alice! You packed her bag.**

**Fun? What? Explain.**

**I'm waiting,**

**Edward.**

I put the phone on the side table and lay down next to Bella. She was a little restless now and when I moved she reached for me, pulling her body over to me. Even in her dreams she's been begging me recently, I can't seem to get a break. Last night had been hard for me, she had been rolling over to one side and back onto the other constantly, her arms reaching out, searching. I couldn't bring myself to move away from the window, she was wearing one of the more revealing pieces, one which was my favourite blue. I was in a state of shock, it was the first time she'd worn any of the lingerie Alice had packed.

I'd watched her sleeping and had been so conflicted. About sixteen times I'd nearly gone and woken her up to tell her yes. She been murmuring in her sleep,

"Please, Edward… For me, it's all I ask... All I ever ask. You always say no, please don't say it again… It hurts too much… Do you not want me? Please."

The pain in her voice was clear as she slept, giving away her feelings that I could never understand when she was awake. I was snapped from my memories by the shrill and demanding ring of my phone, too quiet for Bella to hear.

I pulled it to my ear with a sigh, it was Alice.

"Hello." I said.

"Edward! It's so good to hear your voice! I've missed you. How are you? Why so angry? I've missed Bella too, but she's sleeping... Oh well." She said all too quickly.

"Alice. What do you mean 'tomorrow will be fun?' Have you seen something?" I accused.

"Edward, I shouldn't have told you that. It was Bella's decision not yours. She wants to keep it to herself." She replied defensively

"You can't be serious! She is... she's incapable of making decisions! You can't let her do something reckless!"

"Don't be so patronising! Anyway, it's hardly reckless. I mean it could be reckless if you count self inflicted heartache but... well… it's not that bad. Besides its more to do with fashion than anything..."

"Alice! Slow down. Heartache? Fashion? What?" I questioned, completely confused.

She sighed into the phone, "I've told you too much already. I might as well tell you everything."

I breathed my own sigh of relief, "Thanks Alice."

"Well, Bella has planned to wear something I packed... you know, something. Hmm... How do I put it?"

"I get the point. Go on."

"Yeah well, she's wearing that and she has a little plan... to convince you. That's where the self inflicted heart ache comes in. I'm sure you can figure out how. I just don't want either of you to get hurt... I know how much it hurts both of you; every time you say 'No.' Just consider it, Edward. Maybe a compromise would work?"

"Alice. No way. I can't hurt her again!" I exclaimed.

"But you are. I'm trying to tell you that."

"Okay, Alice. Goodbye. Thanks for... trying to help."

"No problem. Be careful. Love ya!"

I shut the phone and looked down at Bella, my angel. She was still sleeping and gripping my arm. What am I going to do with her?

I watched her sleep, baffled by Alice's words and finally came up with a way to use her advice, a way to keep my sanity.


	9. Crestfallen

A/N: Okay, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, nobody's really to blame. Co-ordinating with my beta takes a little while – We are both really busy.

Thanks to Cullen 1994, who is an amazing and overworked beta.

This chapter is longer, so I hope it was worth the wait. Reviews are appreciated.

My Love to you all, especially to those of you who review.

Crestfallen

Bella's P.O.V

I woke up in the morning to the sound of Edward singing and realised I was gripping his arm with all my strength... So why was he singing? I tried to think of a reason behind his odd behaviour, the other day it had taken nearly an hour to bribe him into singing. I opened my eyes and he smiled,

"Good morning Bella!" He said cheerfully.

"Why are you singing?" I warily countered.

"Don't you like my singing?"

"I do. Let me rephrase, why are you so happy?"

He smiled, understanding flickering in his eyes – or was it something else? "It's just so nice, carefree knowing that we are going to take it slow..."

I nodded and looked down feeling guilty for planning to destroy his happiness, even if I didn't realise it was his happiness I was destroying.

He continued in an uplifting voice, "I didn't realise how much pressure I was putting myself under until you said yesterday. I can't believe how happy it makes me... Thank you for understanding, Bella. I love you."

I must be on a full blown guilt trip, maybe he knows? How could he? Maybe I was talking in my sleep again....? No! I'm being paranoid. He can't know. He doesn't. "Yeah, I love you."

He leaned down and kissed me but I pulled away before him – a rare event. He looked confused then amused. I didn't know what was funny but I wasn't sticking around to find out.

"Edward.... I've got to have a shower. See you soon." That should have made it clear enough that I didn't want him to come. I stood up and walked towards the bathroom then doubled back to get my toiletries and some clothes. Edward was standing beside the bed holding my toiletries bag with a smirk on his face.

"In a rush?" He said smirking. I grabbed the bag and walked towards my luggage to get some clothes but he caught my wrist and spun me around to face him,

"Bella, Are you okay? Because you can tell me if something's wrong."

Was it just me or did that have a double meaning of 'do you want to take back what you said about going slow?' Obviously it couldn't... Edward doesn't know. "No- I mean yes, I'm okay." Now I was answering imaginary questions he didn't even ask.

"I hope so. Now go have a shower." Wow, if you just changed that one sentence from, are you okay? To do you take back what you said yesterday? Everything he says sounds exactly like he knows, like he's telling me he knows. But he doesn't, it's just me going crazy. Before I could ponder this any longer he had pulled me against him and was kissing me then I couldn't think, or breathe, or move.

After a minute he pulled back and gently pushed me towards the bathroom door, I walked in and turned on the water, only after I'd finished I realised that I hadn't gotten clothes. Ah. Now I was going to have to walk out there and get my clothes. Sighing, I pulled the towel around me and slowly opened the door. Suddenly Edward was standing there, in the bathroom, leaning casually against the wall. He flashed my favourite crooked grin and held something out to me; I was too _dazzled_ by his smile to care and took it numbly. Then I blinked and he was gone. I looked over at the bed and he was lying with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head.

"Edward..." I wasn't sure what I was going to say but I felt like I should say something.

"Clothes. Now go get dressed." He gestured to my hand and I looked down to see the fabric he'd pushed into it. I couldn't make out what it was but I didn't really care.

"Okay, thanks." I stumbled back into the bathroom and shook my head, he moved so quickly it was disorienting.

I pulled on what he had handed me which turned out to be a full length dress with ¾ length sleeves in a deep purple and a high neckline. Well this certainly crushed my hopes of tormenting him even more than I had. He must have gone to the mainland or had this sent in... Ah. Maybe he had known.... But there's no way he could have.

I walked back out and he still had his eyes closed. "Edward. What's going on?"

He sighed but didn't move. "I just wanted to help you slow things down; Alice didn't really pack anything that would be effective in that way. You still want to slow down, right?"

I nodded but he didn't seem to accept that as an answer.

After a long pause he finally asked again. "Bella?"

I sighed, "Yes. Yes, I do." I don't know if I was lying to him or not but I definitely saw doubt flash through his eyes before he collected himself and his face went blank.

He'd been weird all day, I hated to describe Edward as weird but it was the only word for it. His eyes were distant and he chatted nearly non-stop about silly things – like how his mother liked to go to this dinner in Chicago and he had to escort her but he would spend the whole time reading the posters on the wall and dreaming about being in the army.

He told me that he had nearly joined one group that was departing and if he had he might have crossed paths with younger Jasper, musing over how strange it would have been just walking straight past human Jasper, being a mortal in the war.

After the day walking slowly around the island and listening to him, I was exhausted. His constant babble was still going but I had to stop him.

"Edward! Can you just stop?"

He looked baffled and stopped walking, breathing and talking. "Stop What, Love?"

"I'm sorry, but please stop talking. You've been talking non-stop _all_ day. I love to hear you talk but I need a little silence. Okay?"

He looked crestfallen. "Okay."

We continue on in silence and when we arrived back at the house he started making dinner. I had nothing to do so I sat on the couch with the television on but not watching it.

I was taking my frustration out on him, because yet again he'd smashed any thoughts of getting him to understand. He said he did but I was beginning to challenge whether that was true. How could he understand and not even _try_ again?

I ate dinner and had a shower, and then I got into bed and turned off the light, all the while Edward followed me around silently with his head down.

I couldn't handle going to sleep without saying a word to him, so I gave in first.

"Good night Edward."

He looked up with a slight smile, "Sleep well Bella."

And then I was asleep and Edward was sitting there looking sad. Crest fallen.

A/N: I know how annoying authors notes are, so I'm sorry to be giving you a double dose.

The next chapter should be long as well. I wanted to let you all know that this story isn't going to have any dramatic plot twists that differ from the book. I don't do anything above T rating so please don't expect the details of the scene from the book, or any other scenes to that effect. Sorry about that.

Well I hope you enjoyed it! Please review? Please, _Please,_ Please. (You know you want to!)


	10. Feeding

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm so, so, so, so, Sorry!!! Please forgive me!!! I'll do more and try and do them quickly so don't hate me!!! This is only edited by me so if it's not good I'm sorry! Tell me what you think and those people who seem to think I've finished I have not. Get over it. I'm still going, I've just faced delays and I'm uploading other stories so there's this thing called patience. Get some. Now those of you who have been kind thank you but... I have nearly 5 000 hits and only 29 reviews. Do you think I'm motivated? Nope. So if you don't review, I hate you. Lol. Nah, but that rhymes!! Sorry to say this but please re-read crestfallen if you don't remember because I don't want stupid questions about what did she lie about? What did he do? Ugh. Just stop. Mwhahaha. Review. Thanks.

Feeding

Edward's P.O.V

Bella was sleeping beside me peacefully. My plan had failed, I was doing exactly as I'd planned – Not giving her a chance to talk, making her feel bad about trying to push me into something I obviously didn't want. But she asked for silence and who am I to deny her? Then for what felt like hours, I just followed her around, ashamed of tricking her and confused, had she lied to me? In the morning she had _possibly_ lied to me. But I don't know, maybe she didn't even know.

I just want things to be normal, but I don't know how to make things normal. An average life seems out of my reach, I'm a vampire not a human, I can have anything I want, I have multiple qualifications and know just about everything that you can learn at college but unfortunately, I couldn't find a coarse on life.

The night is so long and she doesn't talk in her sleep on the island, her sleep is so disturbed, but I can't ask her about it, afraid of what she'll say. Ah my Bella. The only question I actually need an answer to:

What am I going to do with her?

When the sun finally comes up I feel like I've been waiting forever. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, good morning."She said groggily.

"Well, I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay." She mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

I left the room and went to the kitchen turning on the pan and starting the eggs – how can humans eat _this_? I just wanted to give her a chance to do whatever she wanted and wear whatever she wanted. Maybe then I'd know what she was planning. Alice should really choose more convenient times to let me in on what's going on.

She walked into the kitchen just as I turned the stove off. She was wearing something plain and very Bella – something she would wear if she was relaxing at home. I smiled at her choice, she wasn't planning anything. I slid the eggs on to a plate and put them down in front of her.

"Hey, just in time. I was thinking we could go swimming again today."

"Oh, cool." She mumbled while scoffing down the eggs.

I watched her – Should I be feeding her more often? I could wake her up earlier and give her food... Thinking about feeding made my throat burn with the thirst. I really needed to go hunting.

After breakfast we went out to the beach and swam. She smiled and laughed but we didn't really talk about anything of importance. We sat by the door leading into the main bedroom on the sand, watching as twilight past and night fell.

"Edward..."

"Hmm...?"

She paused and hesitated then murmured, "Never mind."

"Bella, you know that drives me crazy. Please. Tell me?"

"Maybe another time. I should really sleep."

I sighed and tried fruitlessly to read her mind, _why her?_ Why couldn't someone else have this mental block and not my Bella? It tortured me not knowing what she had been about to say, maybe it would have given me more insight into her forbidden mind. Well, it seems I have no choice but to wait.

"Oh. Okay, Bed time for the human." I smiled and she laughed, standing up and walking inside.

She crawled into the bed and I laid beside her, trying not to think of the burn in my throat, I really needed to go hunting and soon. She was starting to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight Bella. I love you." I whispered into her ear then leaned back on my side of the bed.

"Night, Edward. Love you, too." She whispered in the wrong direction, not being able to see through the darkness.

After an hour I thought I would go hunting but she was starting to mutter incoherent sentences. I waited hoping she would say something, _anything,_ which would help me understand her.

"Edward... I didn't want – I hurt you... Please." Long Pause. "Sorry! Why? Why should you love me?" Another pause. "Just don't leave... I know, But- No."

She was talking in her sleep and it seemed like a conversation with me.

"Bella, your okay. I'm here. It's just a dream." I whispered trying to calm her.

"Edward! But you're not here. Where did you go? Edward?" She was panicking about something and I was tempted just to wake her. But decided against it because she needed her sleep.

After about ten minutes of silence she started talking again, but this time it was different.

"Leave him alone! He's not yours so go away!" She seemed to think she was yelling but it was quiet in the black night.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked hopefully but she ignored me and continued in a whisper to someone else.

"Hush... Sweet baby, it's okay. What did you do? Hmm..?"

She seemed to be talking to a small child because now her tone was gentle and kind. She waited but I don't think she got a response. Suddenly she started screaming,

"No! You can't take him! Leave him alone! Why won't you listen? No!"

I pulled her into my arms and rocked her and she slowly relaxed into a quiet, peaceful sleep.

She was like a puzzle you never quite solved. Luckily I had an eternity to solve it, an Eternity with Bella. If only I could figure out how to get through this week...


	11. The Edge

The Edge

Bella's P.O.V

I lay awake in bed just thinking, Edward knew I was awake but he didn't move and neither did I. I opened my eyes slightly and saw that he was gazing out the window, so I closed my eyes and fell back into my thoughts. I was... I don't know, tired? Confused? I had hurt Edward and he had hurt me. I was disappointed with him yet ashamed of myself. I was mad that he wouldn't even try but happy that he was happy, except the fact that he wasn't happy. My mind was reeling from the dreams I had had last night.

The first being Edward leaving me and the second being of the strange baby, that haunted me. It looked so much like Edward but it had killed and the Volturi were coming for it... I shuddered to myself, wondering what Edward was thinking. I opened my eyes and followed his gaze, enchanted by the rising sun and the water, softly rippling along the sand and swaying back out to sea.

The water looked so contented with itself, so pure and true. It was almost convincing, but I knew how dangerous those waves could become and the mysterious, painful creatures that lurked in the deeper parts. Edward probably didn't see that, he was almost invincible as far as this water was concerned. It couldn't touch him. It was strange this morning. Normally he would jump up straight away when he thought I was awake and make breakfast. I didn't need the food yet.

A tree swayed into my peripheral vision and I was alarmed then I realised what it was and relaxed. The inner turmoil was getting to me. I needed to say something because my thought were moving into something darker and focusing on what could be harmful outside. I needed conversation.

"Edward..."

He jumped a little, obviously caught off guard. He glanced over his shoulder at me and half smiled in relief. Maybe I wasn't the only one who was jumpy this morning.

"Hmm?" He said looking back out the window.

"Good morning." I really didn't know what to say.

"Morning..." He said distracted.

"Okay well, I'll just go have a shower then..."

"Sure." He said still not paying attention.

"Okay." I was confused by this, wasn't he going to make breakfast? I grabbed my toiletries bag and some clothes heading into the bathroom before casting one last look at my husband who was staring blankly out the window, transfixed.

The water did nothing to relax my nerves as it reminded me of the harsh ocean I had just been examining. When I stepped out I was slightly shaking, I really needed to avoid water today.

I got dressed and walked out; Edward was still staring out the window. I looked down and wondered if I should just make breakfast myself, it's not his job but he'd been doing it every day.

"Hey Edward, I was just wondering..."

He looked up startled. "Yes?"

"Should I make breakfast..?"

He looked confused and I could almost read his mind, '_I don't eat..? Oh. Right, she does._' Then he smiled and stood up.

"Sorry, I'll make breakfast." Then he walked to the kitchen and I followed. He seemed more together now as he fried eggs and grilled thick bread. Once the food was done he put it down and sat on the second chair. I stood up to get a drink and he watched me in a daze.

As I ate my breakfast, I felt the tension building. We both disagreed and we both wanted the same thing. He just wouldn't admit it. We'd hurt each other and keep arguing, stuck on this secluded island with no escape.

"Do you want to go out today? I found some more caves the other day..." Edward said, interrupting the silence.

"I actually wanted to watch a movie today..."

"You will love these caves. Trust me."

"But I really wanted to watch some of the movies here..."

"I'll pack a picnic lunch. It'll be great." Edward wasn't listening, he had already decided.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat. I hated how he did that.

After that we went to the caves and had the lunch. We sat in silence after barely talking all day, watching the sunset. It wasn't a solemn silence because I could feel the tension and accusation between us; it wasn't a comfortable silence either.

We seemed to have a silent understanding that the quiet was safe. Nobody was getting hurt and we needed the time to think. I leaned against Edward's shoulder and whispered,

"I love you."

"Love you too, the caves were nice today."

"Yeah, they were pretty."

And then we lapsed back into the quiet, brooding way we'd been all day.

I watched the sun slowly sinking into the horizon. Maybe it would be good for us, to sink into the soft embrace of the sky, forgetting the day that has past, Maybe in another universe.

I looked into Edward's eyes seeing the struggle and he looked up and smiled. I smiled back and struggled with myself. It was getting to be a little too much. We needed to talk or something...

A/N: I know that I just annoyed most of you. It happens. So they aren't the perfect happy couple 24/7... Sue me. They won't get out of character or off the story line, so please don't be angry. I will tell you that they will argue, they will struggle, and they will find happiness. In breaking dawn the book mentions how the tension has been building. I'm just experimenting with that. Just review and tell me what you think... I'll give anyone who does a good, long review, a cookie. Don't you want a cookie? REVIEW!

You know you want the cookie,

Girl-on-sunshine.


	12. The Fall

Edward's P.O.V

The Fall

I listened to Bella's breathing, soft and slow as the moon shone through the window. Today had been a challenge. It seemed to come out of nowhere –the tension and frustration- but I suppose it had been hiding in the background for a while now, quietly descending and creeping forward until it was impossible to look past, to ignore.

I reached for my phone deciding to call Alice – I needed her advice. Alice was my best friend even if she had not seen anything maybe she could help somehow. I stared at the screen wondering if I'd want to hear what she would tell me. Then the screen lit up and the phone chimed, apparently I had no choice but to hear it.

**From: Alice Cullen.**

**24-07-2007 11:29 PM.**

**Don't call, the noise will disturb Bella.**

**What's up?**

**Love,**

**Alice.**

I sighed and replied to her message quickly, she had asked so I hoped she'd have the answers.

**Good point.**

**Have you seen anything?**

**Bella's angry about the 'honeymoon'. **

**I can't think of any more distractions, not that they would work. **

**Any ideas?**

I could almost hear Alice roll her eyes on the other side of the world. I waited impatiently as the minutes passed each one feeling like an hour.

**From: Alice Cullen**

**24-07-2007 11:36 PM.**

**Edward, how long did you think that plan would work? Seriously.**

**She's too smart to play along and you knew she wanted this.**

**My suggestion: Give in unless you really believe it could kill her.**

**I don't think you could kill her and neither does she.**

**I'm sure nothing I've seen will help your situation.**

**Love,**

**Alice.**

It took her_ that_ long to not give me _any_ answers? She has seen something though, maybe that could help.

In an instant I had typed my reply and sent it to her.

**Alice, what have you seen?**

**Please.**

**Of course I believe it could kill her,**

**What did you think? That I was just saying no for fun?**

**As If. **

**Anything would be helpful. **

A second later I received her response.

**Okay, I did see something. **

**But really it's nothing, just Bella's thoughts.**

**It shifts all the time like something blowing in the wind, not reliable.**

**She was planning and at first it was just to stay silent.**

**Then she decided to talk to you, it's more concrete.**

**So I could see how that would play out.**

**In one vision you're coming home together, in silence.**

**In the next you are arguing, sometimes giving in.**

**But normally she tricks you into it. **

**As I said, it changes with her moods.**

**Don't do anything crazy.**

Slowly it sunk in, like drifting down – At first you don't realise your falling then you notice. Bella _tricks_ me? She wouldn't. But Alice isn't wrong very often. I guess talking is the best option, if I can stay calm and not let it get out of hand. Would that work? I looked out at the water as it softly swayed. _Don't do anything crazy._ Did Alice think I would? Had she seen it?

**Tell me if you see anything else.**

**Talking seems like the best option. **

**Thank you for... helping.**

I watched Bella sleep – She was so peaceful and innocent, she didn't look like she could trick anybody.


	13. Plummeting

A/N: I'm sorry I've been a little behind but I've been writing more so hopefully I'll upload faster. Reviews would be appreciated... I have a lot more action and twists to fit into these next few chapters so please tell me if it seems too unreal with the amount of action in it.

This chapter isn't very good but the point was to show some of what Bella was thinking... I really wanted to do the next chapter from Edward's perspective. Things from this chspter will come up again later so thats why they don't seem to matter in this chapter.

Bella's P.O.V

Plummeting

"Good morning Bella,"

Edward's velvet voice broke into my consciousness as my eyes drifted open to see his face rising up and growing taller. How was he growing so fast? My mind fumbled for the answer but I couldn't comprehend what was going on, so instead I looked out the window into the warm sunlit waves as they rippled and swirled. He was a vampire, didn't that mean he didn't grow?

"Do you want breakfast in bed?"

I looked back at his dark eyes. Wow, he really needed to hunt. I stared into the endless depths of his eyes not really understanding or caring about what he was saying. He did have great eyes unlike my eyes, brown. How rare and beautiful? Not.

"Bella, Do you want breakfast? In bed ...?"

I looked at his lips as they moved. Why wasn't I kissing him? Oh, right. Number one, I hadn't brushed my teeth; number two, he looked thirsty and number three, I vaguely remember fighting... hmm... Had we been fighting? No, it was just the tension. Right.

Still those lips...

"Bella Are you okay?"

He sounded impatient. But I didn't want to listen to him right now, I just wanted to watch. His lips caressed the words like he was doing something more unique, more special that merely talking.

He shook my arm gently and repeated my name. It drew me out of my daze and I slowly nodded taking everything in as if I were being lowered from a great height. He sighed relieved that I was responding obviously taking this as a sign that I was okay.

"Do you want breakfast in bed?"

I nodded again refusing to let the unhappiness and frustration from yesterday flood back in so soon. Just let me have these precious moments...

"Okay then, I'll go make it and bring it to you, just wait here."

Ever afraid of the feelings that haunted us yesterday I simply repeated my earlier action, nodding. He raised an eyebrow questioningly as if needing it to be spoken. Well, wasn't breaking my silence. Silence was safe. He stared at me for a minute and then walked to the door. Oh he was standing up, not growing.

When he was gone I went back to looking out the window. It was so beautiful here it made it impossible to believe anything bad could happen and that gave me the courage to break out of my state of solitude. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth then crawled back under the golden covers of the bed. Edward's phone vibrated against the wood of the bedside table. I couldn't help but reach for it and open the text, I know it's wrong to pry but it was automatic, unconscious.

**From: Alice Cullen.**

**25-07-2007 09:06 AM.**

**I know it's not much, Edward. **

**But if you really want to know my opinion, talking seems good.**

**Silence always has the best ending but that can't go on forever and you'd never lose her. So you give in. **

**I hope that ending doesn't happen. It's cold, harsh. That's not love. **

**You both deserve love so please try. **

**Good luck.**

**Love,**

**Alice.**

I didn't understand most of it and the rest my mind refused to make sense of. So I set the phone back on the night stand and looked out at the ocean. Liquid courage in my frightened eyes. It wasn't surprising that he was talking to Alice. I wanted to talk to Jake but then there was the conflict of interest. Would he give me the advice I needed or lie so that I would come back to him? I didn't leave things with Jacob very well, so there was no way for me to find out.

Edward came back in and set the tray down on the bed beside me. Suddenly I was starving and started eating before it had cooled down enough.

"I thought I heard my phone buzzing?" He said walking around the bed to get it.

I nodded which seemed to scare him and he looked at me be searchingly so I felt the need to explain. I couldn't talk because of the food in my mouth so I tried to use my hand to explain by pointing at the food then my mouth and making the sign of a mouth talking and the sign for cut.

He laughed lightly and somehow that carefree gesture triggered the avalanche of emotion. So much so that I had to look away back to the ocean. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

But not as long as I expected.

Edward went out into the forest to explore and I stayed on the couch half awake. The two of us avoiding the inevitable.

By nightfall he had returned and made dinner. For the first time on this "honeymoon" I couldn't bear the sight of the food. I stood up and walked to the bedroom, Edward quickly following.

"I'm just tired, Edward. Sorry about the food..." I tried to explain before he could worry.

"Are you okay?" He was standing in front of me in a second, "You basically slept all day. How could you be tired? Do you feel dizzy? Overheated? Because if you're lightheaded then there could be something wrong..." It seemed like something a normal person would say quickly as if they were alarmed but Edward said it calmly, each word distinct and slow.

"I'm fine. I guess not doing anything is tiring. No, I'm not dizzy and the island is warm but its fine. Really." I kept walking down the hallway and into the bedroom as I talked.

Edward put his arm across the door frame stopping my path and looked down at me concerned.

"Are you sure?" He put a hand on my forehead and I wondered if vampires could tell people's temperatures with their icy hands. In the end I suppose that he was trying to be helpful even if it was useless.

"Yes, I'm just tired. But I should probably get changed, this is a bit warm."

He nodded and moved his arm, walking into the room. I followed and moved to the dresser to my suitcase. Once I'd found some shorts and a singlet I walked to the bathroom, Edward didn't seem to want to leave the room. I glanced at him and found his eyes glued to mine, pleading silently for me not to leave him. Maybe he was the one in pain, suffocating under the emotions we were both fighting.

"I'll be right back..." I almost whispered to him but it came out choked and louder than I'd expected.

He sighed and turned to the window.

When I walked back into the room I got into bed and tugged on Edward's arm. He turned and gave me a sad half-smile before lying back beside me. I crawled closer to him and pulled his arm over me like a protective blanket. I drew flowers on his arm with my finger nail and he sighed.

After a few minutes of this I fell asleep surrounded by his scent, his love.


	14. Point of Impact

A/N: This is what you've been waiting for. This is the ultimate scene that will decide the rest of this fanfic. It was really hard to write and I was trying to stay in character. Because this was so hard for me to write, I would really love your reviews to see how I went. If you could mention what you thought of point of impact I would really love it. Thanks.

Edward's P.O.V

Point of impact

Bella was in the shower and I'd run out here for a moment's escape. The pressure was too much in that house, especially hearing Bella in the shower. It was taking more and more self control everyday not to say yes. Actually it was now talking self control not to just walk into the shower with her. Maybe my lack of hunting was affecting this but it wasn't my first priority right now. I needed to talk to her. I didn't know how to talk to her. I couldn't bear the thought of losing her. I couldn't give in to her. I needed to fix this. I didn't know what to do.

My thoughts were confusing me so I watched as the stream dropped into a mini water fall, gently flowing down and mixing in with the rocks at the bottom without even a splash. Then, a fish was swept along with the current. It tried to swim in the opposite direction but the current was stronger than it looked. It got dragged along to the edge before the drop and fighting the whole way down, fell with a splash on water into the depths of the river. I'm sure it kept going and is alive somewhere but I never saw it again.

What if this was what I was doing? Fighting a current that was stronger than myself. If I kept fighting would I still end up falling? Would I make a splash of damage at the bottom and not come out of it? Somehow still surviving but not alive as I was before? Had I already started falling? Yes, I think I had. So now was when I was to stop fighting; now I should let myself fall to minimize the damage. Of course there'd still be damage, my weight would cause a splash; my earlier struggle causing damage.

What was I fighting? I suppose it would have to end up being the thing I cannot stop fighting - Bella and this honeymoon. Someone needed to break my fall or there would be a lot of damage in my splash. So again I was back to talking with Bella. I had no choice, I could not flee my love and yet I could not love her.

I ran back to the house to make breakfast for her and as she sat at the table I served her food and sat opposite her,

"Bella, I think we are avoiding something and it's only going to get worse." I didn't like the way that sounded, it didn't feel right. But I couldn't say 'oops that sounds bad let me rephrase' it was said now and there was no undoing it.

"I think I know what you're talking about." She said staring down at her plate. I just have to talk to her, how hard can that be?

"Bella, we can't keep pretending that we are okay when we keep causing each other pain. We're negative magnets and it's not going to change. I know what you want and you know my reasoning for saying no, we could argue about that but let's not. This is hard for me to accept but at some point I know I'm going to have to give in."

She looked up from her food and watched my face carefully, I didn't know what else to say so I tried to explain with my earlier metaphor,

"It's like a waterfall. I'm fighting not to go over the edge when I'm in the stream and the currents too strong but I keep fighting. I end up going over the edge and while I'm falling I still resist and struggle. When I hit the pond there's a huge splash from my struggle and that causes damage. I go under and I know I'm still alive but somehow I'm surviving differently. I'm not the same and I'm not in the same river anymore. I'm already falling here Bella, but I can't stop resisting this honeymoon. If someone doesn't break my fall, there's going to be a lot of damage. The aftermath will change everything; I won't be me anymore because we won't have the same relationship."

She took a moment to digest that and then she spoke carefully, "And the point is? You can see yourself falling, you know there will be a splash, and even if you stop struggling it's too late to prevent it. So you keep fighting, what is there left to be done?"

"You can break my fall, Bella. The damage will be minimized and I won't be alone in the new pond." I continued using the metaphor because it was the only thing I could use to explain.

"I could break your fall, if this were truly a waterfall. But I don't know what that translates as from metaphor to reality. Even if I was to break your fall, wouldn't we then both still be falling? We would both be in the pond with the splash, which would mean we were both not in love. Edward, I don't like this metaphor, I could never not be in love with you. This isn't so bad, it can't pull us apart."

"Then the only alternative is for you to be strong enough to catch me and pull me to safety,"

"What does that translate as?" Bella asked as if I hadn't just said the most ridiculous thing ever.

"Well the current is you and well, the honeymoon. So I suppose you're pulling me away from that, back to safety which would be us, happy and in love."

She bit her lip, "You want me to take the pressure of the honeymoon away and turn this into a holiday? To make it so that we're just in love again without the strings attached?"

I smiled impishly, "When you say it like that it sounds bad. But yes, I think so."

She stared at the table in concentration then looked up, "How?"

I sighed and glanced out the window, this was the crack in my master plan,

"I don't know. I thought we could work that out together..."

"Okay, so I stop trying to trick you and you stop avoiding us being together and eventually we work back up to being the way we were before the honey moon?" She asked half hopefully and half disappointed.

"Bella you still want me to try again."

She nodded.

I sighed, "I have to don't I? You won't wait until we return home."

"Yes, I'm sorry but that's true. Maybe we could work up to it? To practice or whatever you want?"

I looked at her intensely, "Okay Bella. But you have to promise you'll give me time and ask before you start assuming I'm ready."

"Yes, I promise." She leaned across the table and kissed me, so this was the point of impact, the ending of the fall. It was different from what I imagined; more possible, hopeful.

I loved Bella more than my own life, so I had to do this for her.

A/N: Short but action packed! Lol. It was completely different from what I planned to do but this will work out well and will be easier to ease back into the real BD honeymoon with Stephanie Meyer. If any of you have read Vampire Academy please check out my fanfic "Life is haunted" and if you've read Hunger games please check out "Reporting for the capitol" The hunger games fanfic is a lot more fun and less... angst. Life is haunted seems sad and tragic but wait and see what I did to the third chapter of 'Aftermath' because I thought it was really funny. Anyway, my other crazy stories aside as I mentioned earlier I am a little self conscious of this chapter so please review and make me feel better! I hated writing this; Edward is perfect he couldn't be falling. Anyway, they are Romeo and Juliet so I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Ends

**A/N: **This is not the end but an end to a "chapter" of their story. I wanted you to see how they are etc. It's a resolution, but I'm still writing this story. For it to be an entrancing ending you need a flashback, some memories, tying off loose ends and showing what life is like for them. Of course there will be more drama. This not the end for Edward so you will hear more about their struggle for peace soon. Bella's just having a moment. I hope that makes sense.

Please review.

Ends

Bella's POV

I sat alone on the bed thinking. Edward was scared, that much I could gather from his speech earlier. It sounded Ironic when I replayed it in my head.

"_I have to don't I? You won't wait until we return home."He said._

"_Yes, I'm sorry but that's true. Maybe we could work up to it? To practice or whatever you want?"I replied feeling guilty that he had to make a sacrifice yet again for me when I never did anything for him._

_He looked at me intensely, "Okay Bella. But you have to promise you'll give me time and ask before you start assuming I'm ready."_

It sounded like a normal teenage problem, two people who wanted something like this but one wasn't ready. It wasn't normal at all and the way he said it wasn't like some desperate teenager. It didn't sound like he was being a coward or being naive, he sounded like someone who was stronger than you, strong enough to admit weakness and still give you a look that clearly said 'don't lie to me because I'm stronger than you'. Edward didn't mean that of course, it was just his normal intense gaze; he had no idea what it looked like.

He was so amazing; to ask for help from the person causing him pain; to have such a presence in a room that without him here the room felt lonely and the sky looked dull, his powerful voice and captivating eyes. I really did need him back because it was getting hot without him but it seemed selfish to call him. He was taking a break from being my carer (even though I was old enough to look after myself) and escaping to the vast outdoors where he seemed most at home, at peace.

Of course he had said he was going to look for something for us to do for the rest of the day but I was sure he needed an escape. He was trying not to do anything with me and yet every time I kissed him he would pull me closer to him, it seemed urgent for him, to be together without hurting me. My own pain and rejection was gone now and so was the buzzing in the air, suspense and frustration mixed together like an electric field. I was free, but he was trapped. I felt for him but things were back to the way they had been at the start of the honeymoon (well, not the first night).

This I could work with. I remembered Alice's message to Edward that I'd seen the previous day.

"_I know it's not much, Edward. _

_But if you really want to know my opinion, talking seems good._

_Silence always has the best ending but that can't go on forever and you'd never lose her. So you give in. _

_I hope that ending doesn't happen. It's cold, harsh. That's not love. _

_You both deserve love so please try."_

She was right, we had talked and now I had what I wanted and he would soon too. We would be happy. A small voice in the back of my head whispered cruelly, You don't have everything, Silence would have given you what you really want, he wants it too so it shouldn't have been a problem. It's not harsh and cold, don't listen to her, you could be happy. The voice was wrong and I ignored it after that, Edward didn't want to be forced into it and neither did I, which _would_ be cruel.

When Edward came back it proved that I was right, his presence lit the room on fire. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him with passion but also all the regret and guilt I felt over how I'd been treating him the past week. He replied with love and a dark longing but I had to pull away to breathe.

"I found some berry bushes that are edible so if you wanted we could go pick some for a while?" He said.

"Yeah, sure." I replied and we walked hand in hand along the beach to the where the bushes were.

I went on tip-toes and kissed him gently, he responded eagerly and the berries were forgotten for a minute. He realised where this was going and pulled back smiling and walked over to pick a berry that was a deep purple-red and feed it to me.

"I love you." I said,

"I love you more." He said smiling his lop-sided crooked grin.

I shook my head and kissed him again but in a more gentle gesture.

That's how it is now.


	16. Love

A/N: I have done something terrible. Please don't hate me.

This is the final chapter.

I will not be continuing Distractions any further.

I may do a companion fic.

If you have any requests for a story I will be happy to write it.

This is short but that just felt right, I don't see how I could continue this anymore.

Enjoy,

Edward's POV

Love

Is there a word to describe this? For all my knowledge I cannot think of a way to explain struggle, love, longing, condescension and guilt in a sentence. Bella was happy now, which was making me happy but vampires minds don't let them live in the moment as Bella was now. My mind was trying to comprehend the state of my feelings while I walked in a trance like happiness beside my wife. I would have to try again and that was like a broken record at the back of my mind, a snickering voice that echoed my fears. My mind was racing to simplify every aspect of this; love was what it resulted in. I'd do anything for her love, so it was an obvious conclusion to my feelings. All that was happening was because I loved Bella. Every emotion fell under the heading of Love.

I gave Bella a side-long glance, "I love you." I said in an enlightened voice.

She smiled softly, "I know, but never stop saying it."

I grinned and leant down to kiss her lightly and at the same time lifted her into my arms and carried her in a second to the beach, jogging into the water and splashing her.

When we got home I played Claire de Lune on Esme's stereo. Bella smiled remembering the first time she'd been at my house, this song playing.

I'd forced her to dance and then we'd spent the day falling in love with each other, exploring what could never be. She had no idea at that time that I would do anything for her.

This time I didn't need to force her into anything, she took my hand and drifted around the room. I spun her and she sighed in contentment. Moments like this were my reason for the struggle and they were worth it ten times over.

We never did get around to practicing/ preparing and by diner she was half asleep.

While she slept I left a note on her pillow and used my speed to move silently and invisible to the beach, through the water and onto a close island that was larger. The animals here where not mountain lions or grizzly bears but they were sustenance. I fed on as many animals as I could keeping my mind blank of anything but my instincts. It was relaxing, refreshing.

It made me feel like tomorrow could be a new day, maybe even a good day. A feeling of hope that I hadn't relished until I met Bella and hadn't understood until now.

Hope and Love worked in perfect synchrony to bring happiness and peace to my life. The absence of concern and anxiety was uplifting which was intensified by the waves I was gliding through.

As I stepped onto the soft sands of Isle Esme once again I remembered the ever-present danger but it felt further away, distant and small under the moon light with the water reflecting golden eyes. Bella was safe.

_This is a life I would not trade,  
Even if you can never understand.  
Keep me close to you,  
Where I shall forever stay.  
My fears are at bay,  
Please keep them away._

_Yours hands are capable,  
Mine are strong.  
The monster has it wrong,  
You are more than blood.  
My love will go on._

A/N: I'm sorry to everyone who wants more. I will try to write a companion fic if someone reviews with an idea or I will write another twilight story, requests welcome. This was the hunting seen from Stephanie Meyer's Breaking Dawn from Edward's POV, you know what happens next (coming home to find Bella sick).

Please review.

Ps. At the end that was just something I wrote, not really a poem or lyrics, just thoughts.


End file.
